


What He Remembered

by lucathia



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-11
Updated: 2005-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Soujiro and Shishio remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jump100's "forest" challenge.

The first thing that Soujiro remembered about following Shishio was getting thrown into a forest.

"In this world, only the strong survive," said Shishio, "Prove to me you're worth my time."

Soujiro's reply—he smiled.

Immediately, he found himself fending off for his life. He couldn't remember the countless times he fell face first into the dirt, the times when he had to scramble up trees, scraping his knees on the rough bark, the times when he had to pounce on an unsuspecting rabbit for dinner, the times when he thirsted for any tiny bit of water...

With each obstacle, his smile only widened.

 

* * *

 

The first thing that Shishio remembered doing with Soujiro was throwing him into a forest.

If the boy couldn't even survive on his own, he wasn't worth his time.

Shishio almost forgot about the boy until an out-of-place smile on his most recent victim reminded him.

A month...was it. He supposed he should check to see if the boy were still alive.

When he found Soujiro again, Shishio grinned maniacally.

"Welcome back, Shishio-san," greeted Soujiro. The smiling boy had blood trickling from his lips, a dead bird held in his dirty hands.

It seemed that Soujiro wasn't someone he could easily forget.


End file.
